Room Set for Two
by Bison DayCare
Summary: Collection of miscellaneous HaruGou lemons. Some are sweeter than others. Inspired by Tumblr's 30-Day NSFW Challenge.
1. Cuddles & Kisses

**Title: **Room Set for Two  
**Pairing: **HaruGou (Haru/Gou)  
**Rating:** M  
**Warning(s): **Sexual situations.  
**Summary: **Collection of miscellaneous HaruGou lemons. Inspired by Tumblr's 30-Day NSFW Challenge.  
**Author's Note:** Hi there, friends! Tumblr's 30-Day NSFW Challenge inspired this idea. However, I won't be updating daily, nor will I be doing them in order. Bending the rules! I'm such a rebel. Lol. I will be writing based on the prompts provided,and some of the days may be combined. To ease myself into it, this one does not contain too much of the actual acts occurring, but trust me, you'll know they happened. Besides, I wanted this to remain short and sweet. So it's more fluff than anything. But the next one, I promise, will be extra juicy ;) So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club/Eternal Summer. If I did, I would not be sitting here writing fanfiction. It'd _all_ be canon.

* * *

_Day 1: Naked Cuddles/Day 2: Naked Kiss_

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Surprised, Gou whipped around. Her boyfriend, whom she had presumed asleep until now, was sprawled out lazily with one azure eye staring pointedly in her direction. Embarrassed, Gou foolishly tried to preserve what was left of her modesty, her arms coming up to cover her bare chest.

It was silly, she knew, given what had just transpired between them. A part of her wished she possessed the easy confidence Haru carried himself with, regardless of the situation. Gou could count on one hand all the times she had ever seen him approach flustered. _Well, _Gou considered, _it's not like he has anything to be ashamed of. _She spent enough time admiring his muscled physic to know.

She smiled nervously, "I'm going to grab my clothes. I'll just be a second." She began to rise from the rumpled sheets, only to feel a large hand grasp her elbow. She furrowed her brows, glancing backwards to throw the owner a confused look. She had just enough time to process the downward tilt of his lips before she was pulled backwards and onto a naked chest.

Cheeks flaring, she removed her head away from its post to shoot him a glare. "H-hey! What was that for?!"

Chorded limbs wound themselves around her lithe frame, pulling her ever closer. "Stay," was all he said to her, before shutting his eyes once more.

Gou tried, she really did. But as the seconds trickled by, she couldn't help but feel all too aware of their mutual state of undress. The muscles she had always admired were pressed intimately against her, causing tingles to wrack through her body. She could feel, firsthand, the rise and fall of his breaths, the tightening and the relaxing of his arms as they adjusted her in their grip, the way his chin ghosted along her hair subconsciously.

She couldn't help the flare of annoyance that was thrown into the mix by how completely unaffected he was. Haru's breathing had evened, a content expression replacing his usual indifference. She tried to quell the bubble of affection she felt for the boy by focusing on her exasperation. It worked.

When she was sure he would most certainly not wake up, Gou tried to wiggle out of her cage. If only she could throw on a shirt, it would be better. Cuddling while clothed was familiar territory. This, along with other events that night, was totally new. All she had to do was move down enough to slip out, and then-

"If you're trying to get free, that's not going to work."

Gou jumped, feeling like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Haru hadn't even bothered to open his eyes this time. His voice was enough of a warning to stop her childish behavior. Feeling thoroughly reprimanded, Gou pouted, and had she been standing, she would have crossed her arms. Defensively, she let out a breathy whisper, "Jerk."

Unbeknownst to her, Haru caught the murmur, and his lips twitched upward in amusement. She was practically begging to be teased.

"Still," his quiet words held a playful hint that she had rarely heard him use before, "you don't have to stop moving. I don't mind."

Gou flushed nine shades of crimson at the obvious innuendo. "H-haru! Stop it!" Ashamed, she buried her face in his shoulder. Haru absently made note of the adorable action. After a few minutes, she had yet to move from her shelter.

Impatiently, Haru poked her side, causing the girl to flinch. He knew how ticklish she was there. Normally, it would provide an accompanying squeal. He found himself disappointed by the result. "Kou," he called. The girl in question remained unmoving, stubbornly maintaining her station. Once again, Haru called out her name, only to be further ignored. Tolerance be damned, he quickly flipped her over, relishing the sound of surprise that flew from her beautiful lips.

One moment Gou had been burying her face in mortification, the next she had been flipped backwards with her arms pinned on either side. She was staring transfixed into those stunning blue depths that never failed to captivate her attention. Gou was hit with a sudden sense of déjà vu. It was reminiscent of the way their evening had begun, just hours before. Her face, which had only just returned to its normal shade, once again became the same tone as her hair.

The flush seemed to displease Haru. His eyebrows furrowed, betraying his agitation. "Stop that," he snapped.

His impatience, in her mind, was uncalled for. Bemused, she inquired, "Stop what?"

"_That,_" he said simply, as if it explained everything. Her look of open confusion betrayed that she was still completely oblivious to his meaning. Letting out a deep sigh, Haru clarified, "Stop being so embarrassed."

It was clearly not the response she had been expecting, as her eyes widened and- in his opinion- kissable lips parted. "Haru?"

He turned his head away from her probing gaze, bashfully observing a chip in the painted wall while answering, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. We're a couple, right?"

At his thoroughly unexpected revelation, Gou felt her features soften considerably as she stared at the precious man above her. She felt silly, when he said it like that, and slightly ashamed. In her childishness, she hadn't stopped to think of his feelings. _Of course_ he would find it annoying that she didn't want to show herself to him. He was so willing to bare his usually tightly sealed heart to her, but she was too busy being self-conscious to do the same.

Instead of answering, she gently reached up and cradled his handsome face in her small hands. Pulling him forward, she brushed their soft lips together, hoping to convey all the tenderness she felt welling up towards him through the action. He reciprocated, albeit reluctantly at first, but with as much care as her. When they finally pulled away, she smiled softly at him. "Yes, we are a couple. I'm sorry for being so silly."

He nodded slightly, reassured. As swiftly as he moved through the water, he swooped in, once again claiming her lips as his own. They moved hypnotically against her, leaving her breathless from the passion of the act. His tongue slipped into her wet cavern, teasing, and she found herself boldly nipping playfully at it. His lips twitched against her, and he broke away to trace the slope of her neck with his nose, placing lazy kisses when the urge struck.

"I guess I'll just have to tire you out," he said between nibbles, "so you can't overthink things."

This time, Gou didn't have time to protest before dexterous fingers plunged into her, and she lost herself in the feelings he provided.

* * *

**I wanted to save some of the juicier stuff for later chapters, so you all can use your imagination to think about what happened ;) Be sure to leave a review! It really does encourage me to update faster!**


	2. Rough, Biting, & Scratching in Public

**Title: **Room Set for Two  
**Pairing: **HaruGou (Haru/Gou)  
**Rating: **M  
**Warning(s): **Many a lemon shall ensue. But that's why you're here, amirite? ;)  
**Summary: **Collection of miscellaneous HaruGou lemons. Inspired by Tumblr's 30-Day NSFW Challenge.  
**Author's Note: **You guys are so sweet and cute and precious and I love you all so very much. I thank you with all my heart and soul for such a positive response. I was seriously nervous, as I don't have much experience with smut. So thanks for reading! Can I just say that Jealous!Haru is my favorite Haru? It's precious and pretty darn sexy, if you ask me. And to the guest that requested locker room fun, don't worry. That is definitely on the agenda. ;) Seriously, if any of you have anything you'd like to see in the series, give me a shout here or on tumblr. I'll be sure to see what I can do!

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes I imagine I own _Free!_ but then reality sets in and I get sad.

* * *

_Day 16: Public Sex/Day 27: Rough, Biting, Scratching_

* * *

"Come on, Haru, it's a team event! You have to go!" Gou held pleadingly onto her boyfriend's arm, giving him her best 'I'm adorable and you love me so you have to do what I say' look. She knew, after three months, how weak he was to her puppy-dog face. Gou felt a swell of smug satisfaction when his eyes darted away from hers to stare fixatedly at his kitchen floor.

A stylish new restaurant had opened near by their school, and was making quite a buzz around town. Makoto, ever the team captain, suggested the whole club go as a way to savor their quickly diminishing time together. Nagisa excitedly agreed; which left all the others to trail tiredly after him as he decided on a date and time that would work for everyone. Even Hana, who had stopped by to chat with Gou the time of the discussion, had enthusiastically encouraged the plan. Of course, Gou speculated part was due to her infatuation with Makoto- a fascination that the boy remained completely oblivious to, no matter the number of not-so-subtle hints thrown his way.

Makoto was the only one who knew of their relationship. He had figured it out before either of them even recognized their mutual feelings, and after awkwardly interrupting a heavy make-out session, had wished them well with a smile. They decided to keep it quiet, avoiding any of the hassle that went with making that sort of thing public knowledge. Besides, it was a well-known fact that her brother was a bit overprotective of her, even if it was one of his best friends.

"No," Haru said simply, attempting to shrug her off. Her grip stubbornly refused to loosen, so he began to walk over to his stove, dragging the slight girl along with him.

Gou let out a high-pitched yelp and hit his chest lightly in annoyance, before processing what he intended to do. "Oh, no you don't!" As gracefully as she could muster, she jumped between Haru and the stove, switching the knob back to 'off.'

Haru didn't even bat an eye at the girl. He reached out to grasp her hips, lifted her up with ease, and physically placed her to his side. He supposed he could have just told her to move, but who knows how long that would take.

The victim let out an indignant squeal and pouted at being cast aside. Gou tracked how he went about the task of collecting all the items he would need to cook dinner. She felt a slight bubble of warmth within her when she realized he was grabbing enough mackerel for two, but ignored it. She wouldn't let his subtle shows of affection dissuade her from her ultimate goal.

So, she decided on a different approach. Walking up behind him, Gou wrapped her arms around his broad back, resting her head between his shoulder blades. He paused his actions immediately when she made contact with him. "Haru?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster. "Will you please go? For me?"

After a moment's deliberation, the swimmer let out a defeated sigh. He really couldn't win against her. Besides, if he didn't go, she wouldn't, and he didn't want to feel guilty taking away something she wanted to do. Makoto would surely intervene as well, and that would just cause an unnecessary hassle.

"Fine," he reluctantly intoned.

Gou beamed up at him, surprised but obviously elated by his surrender. "Really?!" he nodded an affirmative, simultaneously resigning himself to his fate. "Yay! Thank you, Haru!" She jumped forward to place a grateful kiss on his cheek before scurrying off to prepare herself for the upcoming evening.

Idly, Haru reflected that he didn't mind going out once in a while, if it made her smile like that.

* * *

The rumors proved true. The restaurant was just as classy as everyone said, maybe more so. Its modern design had enough edge to set it apart from the other places in town, yet it maintained a soothing atmosphere with its muted lighting and calming music. The servers were dressed neatly, in simple and stylish colors. Small fountains and vibrant plants made up most of the décor. It was no wonder the place had taken off at such a rapid pace.

Haru looked onward with his usual blank expression. Clearly, he wasn't as impressed as his positively euphoric girlfriend, who was gazing at the building with the glint in her eye that usually only a toned body could invoke.

Their hands remained clasped as they neared the entrance, but a voice they recognized as Nagisa prompted them to instantaneously disentangle.

The blonde rushed forward, Rei and Hana in tow. To the couple's surprise, Makoto had yet to arrive. "Gou-chan!" Nagisa called out, waving.

Gou huffed in annoyance. "For the last time, Nagisa-kun, it's _Kou!_"

Ignoring her reprimand, Nagisa turned to Haru, beaming at him. "Haru-chan! You came!"

"But where's Makoto-senpai?" Rei asked, looking around for the counterpart that usually dragged him around. Obviously, they assumed he was busy conning Haru into attending.

Haru shrugged, unsure of the answer, but felt a twinge of worry. It was certainly odd for their captain not to be here.

Hana looked at her best friend, eyes betraying her concern. "Do you think he's okay?"

Gou flashed a reassuring smile, and was about to reply when the man in question made his entrance. Makoto grinned apologetically at the group, a chorded limb making its way to the back of his neck to rub sheepishly. "Hi, everyone! Sorry I'm late. I got sidetracked."

The group exchanged a look at the uncharacteristic response. "Sidetracked?" Rei inquired, "What do you mean?"

He flashed his signature closed-eyed smile, "Well-"

Makoto was cut off by two flashes of red, and two voices called out with an equally enthusiastic, _"Gou-kun!"_

Many things happened in the moments that followed. The Mikoshiba siblings were before their love interest in seconds, vying for her attention whilst she stared onward, overwhelmed by the sudden spotlight shining her way. Nagisa and Rei looked on in amusement, only tearing their eyes away when Hana inquired which one was her boyfriend. At the question, Haru emitted the blackest aura Makoto had ever seen, hands clenched into fists on either side as he sent a chilly glare at the offenders.

"Sorry, Haru-chan," Makoto whispered, quiet enough that only the two of them could hear. "I ran into them and we got to talking. When they found out Gou-chan was here, I couldn't stop them from tagging along."

Haru shot him a glare, silently yet clearly sending the message that he was more than a little angry. Haru discovered early into their relationship that he was, in fact, the jealous type. He couldn't even fault the boys for being hopelessly infatuated with her. She was beautiful, after all, and much too good for him. His main frustration lied in how he was forced to watch _his_ Gou get hit on right in front of him, and he was incapable of doing anything to stop it. Haru wanted nothing more than to wrap a possessive arm around her thin waist, staking his claim and sending a warning to those two morons. Haru actually preferred it when Rin was around, so he could silently cheer him on from the sidelines as he dragged Momo away by his collar.

With a final chilly glance, Haru turned on his heel. Struggling to keep his voice level he announced, "I'm going in," leaving the others to follow behind him.

* * *

He knew he should have stayed home. The entire situation was ridiculous. He was seated between Makoto and Nagisa, and directly across from Gou. Her fans sandwiched her, leaning much too close for comfort, each trying to win her favor. She kept flashing Haru apologetic looks when the others were distracted, wordlessly communicating that dinner would be over soon and she would make it up to him somehow.

Makoto made a few futile attempts to include him in the conversation, but he failed to rise to the bait. After the third awkward silence, his friend sighed and turned back to whatever Hana was animatedly talking about.

By the time salad had come, Haru was ready to storm out of the building. The brothers took turns trying to charm Gou into a date, to which she would always politely decline. Then, that damn Momotarou had the nerveto put his arm around _his _Gou. Haru had accidently slammed his fist down on the table; simultaneously dropping his fork and getting concerned looks from the others. On the bright side, the impact surprised the younger Mikoshiba enough that his arm fell away.

They all went back to their conversations, and after a lingering look from Makoto, Haru ducked under the table to grab the fallen utensil. A collection of choice words threatened to spill out, when he was distracted by a mass of creamy flesh peeking out from under a bright skirt.

Gou felt increasingly guilty. She was aware of how frustrated Haru got by the attention thrown her way. She understood all too well. He was an attractive man, and definitely got his share of flirtatious looks throughout the day. Still, she didn't know what to do besides brush of the unwanted wooing. She could only hope that Haru could make it through the evening without doing anything reckless, and vow she would make it up to him later. Throwing another glance across the table, Gou furrowed her brows. When did he leave?

No sooner than the thought entered her mind, Gou felt a nip on her inner thigh. She let out a yelp, surprised, and quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. The nibbling didn't stop, however, and she felt her eyes widening at the sensation.

Seijuurou asked, concerned, "Kou-kun? Are you okay?"

She flashed him a sweet smile, trying to play off the awkward situation and ignoring the pleasurable waves wracking through her body. "O-oh, I'm fine! Really!"

Seijuurou smiled at her, apparently consoled. Momo, jealous from being left out, began bickering with his brother about monopolizing her attention. Gou wasn't sure what the conversation entailed; she was much more preoccupied by the large hand that wrapped around her bare calf, and the mouth that was leisurely making its way to her center. One finger traced the length of her slowly through her undergarment, causing pleasurable quivers to flow through her lower body.

Gou bit her lip, holding back all the sounds that threateningly began to form in her throat. Haru bit down on a particularly sensitive spot just to the left of her opening, before sucking lightly against the blossoming mark. She gasped softly, desperate to keep her voice from betraying her. The finger that was stroking her paused briefly to push away the moistened fabric, and Gou found herself fighting back a whimper at the abrupt lack of friction.

He made up for the lack of attention by pressing his tongue against her opening, lapping languidly at her fluids. Were he not otherwise occupied, Haru would have smirked- satisfied that, despite the attention flourished on her from the other males, he was the only one that had this affect on her. Feeling uncommonly sadistic, Haru took her plodding torture up a step. His lips encircled the bundle of nerves above her entrance, sucking lightly.

"Kou-san," Momotarou struggled to grab her attention, "you can just ignore him over there. Onii-chan is-" He was cut off by a lascivious gasp, her lips parted in pleasure, and _holy shit he was going to dream about that for weeks. _

"Er, Kou-kun?" the elder sibling asked, flushing fiercely, but unsure of how to react.

Her eyes widened, instantaneously aware of the probing eyes not only from the two brothers, but also from the table's other occupants. Everyone was looking at her with concern. She could feel her cheeks coloring the same shade as her hair, and rose from her seat, removing her from the mouth that was inflicting so much pleasure upon her. She kicked the hand away that was still cradling her calf; silently hopping she'd land a hit on its owner.

"S-sorry," she apologized, bowing awkwardly. Gou stepped away from the table, grabbing the bag next to her and throwing it over her shoulder. "My head hurts, so I'm running to the bathroom. I'll be back." Her fans both offered to assist her, but she declined hastily. As she scurried away from the mortifying situation, she couldn't help but notice the pair of azure eyes that watched her lustfully from underneath the table.

Holding the fork, Haru mutely rose.

"Well, that was weird," Nagisa commented, looking back at the remaining group. Haru smoothly turned on his heal, ignoring the questioning calls from his friends in favor of chasing after his girlfriend.

Gou stood in single-person bathroom, absolutely mortified at the events that had just transpired. Honestly, what had Haru been _thinking?_ She knew how much situations like this frustrated him, a tiny part of her hoped they would frustrate him enough to make their relationship 'accidentally' public, but she never anticipated him doing something so _bold. _What if the others knew? By their faces it was unlikely, but the possibility remained. How would they ever live that down?

A knock on the door pulled her from her panicked pacing, and she heard a familiar voice whisper, "Kou."

Opening the door, albeit reluctantly, she shot Haru a dirty look. "Go away."

She made to shut the door, but a foot that had lodged itself between the door and wall prevented her from doing so.

"Let me in."

Though her initial response was to ignore the demand and slam it in his face, logic labeled that as a bad idea. If one of their teammates were to get up and come find them, it'd be pretty obvious they were in the midst of a lovers' quarrel. Pouting, Gou acquiesced. She let go of the door and turned away. She crossed her arms, pointedly ignoring her boyfriend as he shut and locked the door behind him.

She intended to cold-shoulder him until he was begging for her forgiveness. His actions were humiliating, and he should count his blessing that was all he was getting.

Gou heard him moving towards her, and before she knew it, she had been turned around and pushed up against the bathroom sink.

"Haru! What the hell are you-" she stopped the moment she observed his face. Eyes, usually so bright and alive, were a darker shade of sapphire. Lust was mixed with something else- jealousy. Suddenly, she realized the cause for his actions. He had clearly been so irrationally jealous that he felt compelled to grab her attention in the only way he could think of.

His lips swiftly found hers, rough and punishing in their intensity. He snapped at her lower lip, prompting her to gasp. Taking advantage of her surprise, his tongue dove in skillfully. Gou entangled the muscles, pulling and prodding as a way to maintain some form of control.

"Haru," she moaned when his mouth fell from hers, only to continue its aggressive pathway down her neck. He pushed her collar aside, revealing the juncture where her neck met her shoulder and latched on. He tasted the flesh, sucking harshly and nipping enough to undoubtedly leave a mark. One rough hand found its way under her shirt, and began to knead the soft flesh of her chest while the other lifted her up onto the sink's counter. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pushing them closer and making her all too aware of his desire that throbbed against her leg. Gou felt helpless, and the noises she had been forced to keep bottled up finally poured out as she let out a series of whimpers.

Haru was more than aware of his selfish tendencies; he's never pretended to be any other way. And as he tasted and teased the girl before him, he had never felt more possessive than at that moment. Her hands were hastily trying to unbutton his shirt and her legs pulled him closer to the delicious heat pouring from her entrance. He nearly growled when she finally succeeded at opening his shirt, and her hands clawed their way across his toned abdomen. As a sign of thanks, he sucked on an exceptionally sensitive part of her collarbone, drawing another delicious moan from her enticing lips.

Between kisses, Haru murmured, "You're not allowed to make those noises for anyone else." She might have nodded, he wasn't sure, but he was certain it wasn't the response he had been looking for. The hand that had been caressing her chest rearranged its grip, allowing him to pinch one rosy bud between his thumb and forefinger.

"_Understood?"_ he purred into her ear, then leaning in to pull at it with his teeth.

This time she let out a shaky, "Y-yes."

He hummed in satisfaction, and used his free hand to reach under her skirt and removing the lacy undergarment from her legs, throwing it carelessly to the side. "I want you," he growled, _"Now."_

Finally freeing himself from any restriction, he plunged into her, eliciting a moan from both of them. Before either of them had time to adjust, he immediately started pounding mercilessly into her, completely giving himself over to the sensations.

Gou clung desperately onto him, one hand fisted on his shirt and the other pulling painfully at his hair. She knew her nails were digging into him through the thin fabric of his shirt. She didn't care about the fact that he would be forced to take off his shirt during practice and the marks would undoubtedly be there. It didn't matter. He was anything but gentle as he continued to pleasure her, and Gou found she was overwhelmed by his unrelenting intensity. "Haru," she breathlessly warned, "someone will… hear…"

"Let them."

The idea was ludicrous, of course, but at this point it was the farthest thing from her mind. She was much more focused on the coiled pressure slowly being wound within her, a sign that her peak was near. Haru could feel it too. His thrusts became less rhythmic and faster in pace, and she met his hips for each unsteady movement made.

"Please, I'm so close," she begged.

He kissed her sloppily beneath her ear, communicating that he was listening and would happily oblige. Then, with a final push forward, she reached her peak. Gou bit his shoulder to keep her voice from making any sounds that would alert the public to their activities. She rode out her orgasm as Haru continued to move, and just as she was coming off her high, he reached his. A low, guttural mutter of her name rolled from his lips before he leaned forward, tiredly placing his head on her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, catching their breath and glorying in the aftermath. Their clothes were a mess, and Haru's hair was sticking up at odd angles from her earlier death-hold. On the ground, she could see her discarded underwear crumpled up into a damp ball. The bathroom-

Shit. The bathroom.

The reality of what just transpired set in, and with a burst of strength she know she had, Gou pushed the boy away from her. Immediately, she started fixing her disheveled clothing. "Shit, this is bad." She hurried past Haru to grab the pink, lacy fabric. "Should we go back out there? No, they'll definitely know what happened." The smell of sex was strong; there was no way they wouldn't make the connection. "But we can't just leave! And _you,_" she rounded on her boyfriend, who was in the process of re-buttoning his shirt. "What were you thinking?! No, I can answer that, you weren't! You can't just do these things, Haru!"

"Kou," he attempted to cut off his girlfriend, who was now pacing around the bathroom.

"Honestly, do you have any idea how that made me feel? If they found out you were doing- doing _that-_ under the table, it would be mortifying!"

He once again attempted to call her name, but she didn't seem to hear him. When she made her fifth passing lap, Haru grabbed ahold of her arm. He pulled her close, placing his hands on either shoulder. Bending down to meet the shorter girl's eyes, he said, "Go wait outside. I'll tell everyone you weren't feeling well."

The panic seemed to fade as she nodded, now seeming embarrassed for her previous explosion. Her eyes fell, and in a low voice whispered, "I'm sorry about how dinner turned out."

Haru felt his eyes soften. He really couldn't win against this girl. Placing a chaste kiss on her head, he ushered her out, taking care to check that no one was in the hallway leading to the restroom.

As he walked to their table, Haru reflected that maybe going out with the team wasn't so bad.

* * *

**How do I ending. Sorry it's so lame lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are very appreciated, and you all have been exceptional about them. I hope to update again soon, but college is busy, so it might be a week or two. Thanks again, lovelies!**


End file.
